The Legend of Gary Stu
by MysticFirefly
Summary: Sequel to The Legend of Mary Sue. A parody of the many Mary Sue stories that have accumulated in this fandom. Need a dose of randomness? This is the place for you!


**_A/N: _**Nothing much to say here except that this is the sequel to my other story. I HIGHLY suggest you read that first. There may be some jokes in here from the last one you won't get otherwise. I'm done.

**_Disclaimer: _**What possessed me to write another one of these? You of course! Blame the reviewers for me writing: I don't own this.

The King of the World

Gary Stu, formally known as the father of Mary Sue and husband to Sherry Foo took a new form. He died in a freak lobster boating accident and was reincarnated the next day. In some miraculous way he aged very quickly so he was the age of fifteen in three weeks. No one could quite explain it and no one cared. His parents thought it totally normal that this happened. Gary Stu was the best athlete at his school. He could run, jump, do a double back handspring, back tuck, back flip, Mctwist in five seconds and land on his toes! He was even on all the varsity sports teams in every sport. Girls wanted to get with him and guys wanted to be him. His life was good.

One day after saving a kitty from being pummeled into mush by a car, Gary Stu fainted. No wait, he blacked out because strapping young men _don't_ faint. He woke up in Earth Kingdom clothes at the Northern Water Tribe! Gary Stu looked around and noticed Sokka wiping tears from his eyes. Gary Stu ran and flipped over to where Sokka was.

Sokka looked up. "Oh no! Not another pretty boy Earthbender!"

Gary Stu smirked, "Wow, you already knew I was handsome with just one look!"

"Uh…sure. You can tell what people look like by looking at them anyway," said Sokka.

"What is wrong Sokka? Can I save you in any way? Are you still depressed about Princess Yue?

"How do you know my name? How do you know about Princess Yue? Who are you?"

"I am Gary Stu!"

"Wow, you must be psychic or something! Let me show you to Aang!"

Sokka walked over to Aang who was busy feeding Appa some hay. "Hi Sokka! Who is that? He can't be a fire bender that's for sure!"

"This is Gary Stu. He must be psychic or something!"

"Really? Hey Gary Stu, what am I thinking?"

Gary Stu got a really serious look on his face. "I don't know."

"Wow Gary Stu you are a genius! That is exactly what I'm thinking!"

"Okay!" Gary Stu walked over to Appa and fed him some hay. Appa ate his hay.

"Wow Gary Stu, you must have bison loving skills or something! You knew Appa wanted to eat hay!"

Katara walked over to where the trio was standing. "Hey you guys, who is that handsome young guy? Please continue to ignore me blushing way too much for my own health."

"Katara this is Gary Stu! He is like psychic or something!" said Sokka.

"Psychic? He must be a mindbender!" exclaimed Katara.

"Ha! There can't possibly be such a thing!" said Sokka.

"Oh yes there can because in the great big book of all that is historic on page one hundred twelve, section two, dash nine, number 5564 it says: mindbenders are the reincarnations of really special people who will bear children that will save us all!"

"Gosh golly wow Katara, I was wrong wasn't I?" said Sokka.

"Yes you were!" said Katara.

"Well you guys, we better be off to the fire nation if we want to get anything done!" said Aang.

"Aang, you haven't learned the mystical ways of the other elements yet!" said Katara as her face contorted into a look of worry.

"Don't worry Katara! Gary Stu is here to help!"

So Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Gary Stu all left to go to the fire nation. They miraculously got into the fire nation palace unscathed. When they got to the main throne room they found Zuko and Zula engaged in a fight. They were both screaming horrible things at each other as well. Gary Stu went to help Zuko but was stopped by Aang.

"No Gary Stu, Zuko has to do this alone."

"Wow Aang, that was the most intelligent thing you've said all day! I think I will hug you now but please don't mistake it for a sign of affection!" said Katara.

"Katara, what you just said completely contradicted what your actions were, amazing!" said Sokka.

"What?" said Gary Stu.

"Gary Stu, you HAVE to be psychic or something! That was exactly what I was thinking!" exclaimed Aang.

After a few more minutes of watching Zuko fight Zula, Zuko finally defeated her. Of course, his shirt and pants were torched off in the process but his body was pretty much untouched causing fangirls all over the world to squee in delight. Zula ran away crying to her daddy. She was never seen again. Aang and company stepped into the "war" room where Ozai was.

"Ozai! You _will_ stop your terror over the land!" said Gary Stu.

"Muhhhhhhhahahahhahahahahahahahahhahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaahahahahahahahahahhhhhhaaaaaaa-cough-cough-cough-" hacked Ozai. "You will not defeat me!"

"Yes we will! We have a legendary mindbender with us!" exclaimed Aang.

"GASP! THIS CANNOT BE!" said Fire Lord Ozai.

"Oh yes it is!" said Gary Stu.

Gary Stu with his amazing mindbending powers brain washed the great Fire Lord Ozai into thinking he was a chicken. Zuko became the rightful heir to the fire nation throne and had lots of girls to hang all over him. Aang and company took Ozai to a deserted island where he is still there to this day pecking away at the ground.

Aang never mastered the rest of the elements because it just wasn't necessary for him to do so. Therfore, the rest of friends and events that were supposed to happen didn't and all turned to chaos again. No need to worry, Gary Stu saved them all once more and became the King of the World. He and Katara got together with Sokka's consent and begot a ton of offspring. Sadly, all of them died from stupidness at a very young age. Only one survived. Gary Stu named her Mary-Sue because that was the most beautiful and intelligent name in the world, but that my friends is another story.

_**The End**_

**_A/N: _** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…yeah. So although jokes were used twice and stuff was misspelled it was all done for a reason. It was also there to spin off the other story. Review again please!


End file.
